Sheriff Silverstar/Gallery
Season one Over a Barrel Braeburn introduces Sheriff Silverstar S1E21.png LSH, Silverstar, and Thunderhooves confused S01E21.png The Crowd watching Pinkie Pie's act S1E21.png Pinkie Pie singing and Spike winking S1E21.png Pinkie Pie popping out of the piano S1E21.png Pinkie Pie extremely happy S1E21.png Pinkie Pie having fun S1E21.png Pinkie Pie kicking S1E21.png Pinkie Pie kick-dancing S1E21.png Pinkie Pie dancing 2 S1E21.png Pinkie Pie kick-dancing 2 S1E21.png Watching Pinkie Pie's Act 2 S1E21.png Watching Pinkie Pie's Act 3 S1E21.png Pinkie Pie getting weird stares S1E21.png Pinkie Pie mentioning they are all vegetarians S1E21.png Spike cheering S1E21.png Pinkie Pie taking a bow S1E21.png Silverstar and Thunderhooves in agreement S01E21.png "That was the worst performance we've ever seen" S01E21.png Thunderhooves announcing the time of the stampede S1E21.png Chief Thunderhooves stands tall S01E21.png Thunderhooves and Silverstar face to face S1E21.png Sheriff Silverstar preparing for war S1E21.png Appleloosa is braced for attack S01E21.png Rainbow Dash trying to think of a solution S1E21.png Appleloosa Preparing For Battle S1E21.png Sheriff Silverstar directing Appleloosans S1E21.png Sheriff Silverstar and ponies ready pies S1E21.png Sheriff Silverstar and ponies throwing pies S1E21.png Sheriff Silverstar throwing pies S1E21.png Sheriff Silverstar throws another pie S1E21.png Sheriff Silverstar surprised S1E21.png Sheriff Silverstar runs out of pies S1E21.png Sheriff Silverstar in a nervous sweat S1E21.png Thunderhooves barrels toward Silverstar S01E21.png Sheriff Silverstar accepts his fate S01E21.png Chief Thunderhooves hit with pie S01E21.png Chief Thunderhooves pie knockout S1E21.png Chief Thunderhooves has an idea S01E21.png Peace between Appleloosans and buffalo S01E21.png Season four Pinkie Pride Party in Appleloosa S4E12.png Cheese Sandwich outside Appleloosa S4E12.png Cheese Sandwich walking away from Appleloosa S4E12.png Cheese Sandwich's hat flies off S4E12.png Equestria Games Complete Equestria Games brochette S04E24.png Season five Appleoosa's Most Wanted Sheriff Silverstar addresses his deputies S5E6.png Sheriff Silverstar "we mean business!" S5E6.png Sheriff Silverstar with serious expression S5E6.png Applejack and Silverstar looking at the dirt S5E6.png Braeburn asks if it's "him" S5E6.png Sheriff Silverstar "ain't no doubt" S5E6.png Sheriff Silverstar looking deadly serious S5E6.png Sheriff Silverstar hears a harmonica S5E6.png Rodeo clown Caramel playing a harmonica S5E6.png Caramel backs away in embarrassment S5E6.png Sheriff Silverstar addresses the crowd S5E6.png Sheriff Silverstar addressing the ponies S5E6.png Sheriff Silverstar tries to calm the crowd S5E6.png Silverstar "we had an incident this morning" S5E6.png Silverstar pointing at the Crusaders S5E6.png Silverstar "I examined them hoof-prints myself" S5E6.png Sheriff Silverstar grim expression S5E6.png Silverstar considers cancelling the rodeo S5E6.png Sheriff Silverstar determined S5E6.png Sheriff Silverstar "this rodeo will go on!" S5E6.png Silverstar "Appleloosa ain't gonna be intimidated!" S5E6.png Sheriff Silverstar's winning card hand S5E6.png Sheriff Silverstar "fish my wish!" S5E6.png|"Fish my wish!" Silverstar's deputies frustrated S5E6.png Sheriff Silverstar feeling victorious S5E6.png AJ and Braeburn go to Silverstar for help S5E6.png Applejack "it must've been Trouble Shoes!" S5E6.png Silverstar calms down Applejack and Braeburn S5E6.png Sheriff Silverstar "but nothin' like that!" S5E6.png Sheriff Silverstar in deep thought S5E6.png Silverstar beckons ponies into action S5E6.png Silverstar and deputies take off into the night S5E6.png Silverstar and company apprehend Trouble Shoes S5E6.png Sheriff Silverstar arresting Trouble Shoes S5E6.png Trouble Shoes more depressed than ever S5E6.png Silverstar adds generalized mayhem to Trouble Shoes' charges S5E6.png Trouble Shoes being escorted to jail S5E6.png Sheriff Silverstar angry at Trouble Shoes S5E6.png Silverstar running out of mattresses S5E6.png Sheriff Silverstar taking a nap S5E6.png Silverstar's keys begin to float S5E6.png Silverstar's keys float away S5E6.png Sheriff Silverstar wakes up S5E6.png Sheriff Silverstar galloping out of his office S5E6.png Sheriff Silverstar tells CMC to stand aside S5E6.png Silverstar "this one's goin' back to jail" S5E6.png Sheriff Silverstar "you still gotta face charges" S5E6.png Trouble Shoes accepts responsibility S5E6.png Sheriff Silverstar talking with Trouble Shoes S5E6.png Silverstar asks why Trouble Shoes abducted the CMC S5E6.png IDW comics Comic issue 50 Fried Pie Comics cover.jpg Miscellaneous SDCC 2011 cast poster.jpg MLP Season One Allover T-shirt front WeLoveFine.jpg Sheriff Silverstar, Confident Constable card MLP CCG.jpg